The Wynter
by UncrewedCandy29
Summary: Jack Frost is one of the deadliest pirates that have ever lived. Elsa Snow was just a girl searching for answers. But when the two of them met, Elsa is dragged along into a mess Jack had started years ago - without him knowing. Elsa has more questions than answers. Those who Elsa is hunting down apparently wants them both dead. But the question is why? Jelsa Pirate AU.
1. June 1715

**Hey! Its Willow here. As you can see I decided to write another Jelsa story. I don't know why but I decided to make them a pirate. This story has been in my head for days now and I can't get it out of my head. I had to do some research writing this story. I hope you enjoy this one. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the character Jack and Elsa.**

_June, 1715_

Jack woke up on the floor of what looked like the lower deck of a galleon. A large galleon that looked like it is used to transport…people. His legs were gripped by iron bilboes - big, movable manacles that were scattered all around the deck, some empty, some not.

Not far away he could make out more bodies. More men back there, probably a dozen or so, shackled as he was. At the other end of the deck was pilled what looks like the captives' possessions - clothes, boots, hats, leather belts, backpacks and chests.

"Eat it fast," a voice said, and a wooden bowl landed with a dull thump by his bare feet. Jack saw sunlight from the hatch as the guard retreated. Inside the bowl he saw a dry flour biscuit and a splodge of oatmeal. Not far away a figure grabbed the bowl. Jack looked at the figure in a surprise.

_Hungry, huh?_

Somehow a ray of sunlight manage to find a way in the crack of the ship. He was surprise to find the figure is a woman not a man. Jack couldn't really see her face but he can make out that she is a woman. Her hands went to her mouth and for a moment she looked like a cat cleaning itself, until she use the same hand and dipped into the oatmeal, mixing it with saliva and using it to lubricate her foot in the manacle.

Jack knew what she was doing, and could only watch in amazement. The woman continued to do it, making the foot more and more greasy until it is slippery enough.

_Try. _She locked her blue eyes with his own. Her eyes speak in encouragement. She twisted and pulled her leg at the same time. She would have yelled in pain if she wasn't concentrated on keeping quiet, but Jack could see on the corners of her eyes, tears trickled down in pain.

When her foot was free of the leg iron, it was covered in a revolting mixture of blood, spit and oatmeal. But nerveless it was free. And neither of them wanted to eat the oatmeal.

She glanced back up towards the ladder and they both froze at the sound of the footsteps of a guard walking towards the hatch, then she soon began working to free her other foot quickly and soon she was free. She crouched on the wood and cocked her head. The footsteps of the guard seem to stop near the hatch, and then thankfully, continued walking away from the hatch.

Jack wondered for a moment if the woman might leave him there. They are strangers after all. Why would she waste time and freedom by helping Jack?

After a moment of hesitation, she scrambled towards him, checked the shackles, then hurried over to an unseen section of the deck behind him. After a while she returned with a set of keys in her hand.

Jack thanked her quietly and whispered, "Now, what's your plan?"

"Steal a ship," she said simply. How is she going to steal a ship? There are a dozen of soldiers on the deck and she plans to steal, what? A ship? But Jack seemed to like the idea.

She went to release other prisoners with the keys. Jack snatch another set from a nail on the wall and joined her.

"There's a catch to this favour," Jack told the first man as set free, "you're sailing with me."

"I'd follow you to hell for this, mate."

There were more men standing on the deck and free of shackles. The guards probably had heard something because the hatch suddenly flung open and a guard thundered down the steps with his sword drawn.

"Hey," he said, it appears hey' turned out to be his last word. The woman must have found a knife somewhere and she threw the knife, which hit his forehead. The body fell with a loud thump. The prisoners - including Jack - looked at her, eyes wide with surprise. She ignored the stares, strode towards the body, picked up the fallen sword and pulled out the knife, with blood dripping from it. She turned towards the men and said, "Well?" She certainly isn't the kind of woman to mess with.

The freed men ran to the piles of confiscated and liberated their own gear, arming themselves with cutlasses and pistols, pulling boots on. The woman search for her own gears and found it under the table in a crate.

Jack begun to spread news of the plan throughout the rest of the men - and woman. They would be expecting them out through the main hatch.

They stealthily climb the steps to the galley. The next instant, they poured out on to the main deck. And as expected their back were turned and their muskets trained on the quarterdeck hatch.

They pressed their surprise attack on the Spaniards. Throats were slit, the steel in their guts and soon the quarterdeck is painted with blood. They fought ruthlessly until every last one of the soldiers lay dead on their feet.

The soldiers on the other ships along the harbour begun to hand out pikes and muskets, preparing themselves for their attack.

They needed a faster ship than the one their on, and Jack had his eyes on one. Soldiers on the harbour died by their blade. They rushed to the next galleon beside them, the ship is a beauty. The ship Jack soon make as his own.

The battle was bloody and vicious, but went over quickly and the galleon was theirs. For a moment Jack wondered the woman would want to assume command. She had every right to do so; she hand not only set him free but led the charge that helped win this ship. If she decided to captain her own ship, Jack would respect that. Then he will part ways and find his own command.

But no. She wanted to sail with him as a quartermaster.

**So how's the story? I apologize if my grammar is wrong. English is not my native language. Can you guys guess who the mysterious woman is? I am also not sure when I get to post the next chapter because something is wrong with my internet. **

**Don't forget to favourite, follow or review this story. **

**Ciao! See ya'll in the next chapter!**

**~ Willow**


	2. September 1715

**Hey peeps! So before we get back to business, I would like to reply to those who reviewed. You guys can skip this part if you want.**

**xxxevil cookiexxx said:**

"**Ooh I'm liking it _ I love pirates and I love Jelsa so epiciness is sure to come x) awesome writing ****"**

Thank you! I'm glad that you like it. I sure do hope so on the next chapters will turn out to be epic.

**Guest said:**

"**I guess elsa"**

Yup you guess it right. I mean come on, who else that we know have platinum blonde hair and blue eyes?

**L.M.H Shimmer Shine said:**

"**I love it! I love pirates! So cool! Please write more!"**

Wow there, calm your horses! (I felt like screaming, jumping, flying, laughing when I got reviews!) I'd be happy to write more but the main problem is that I just shifted to a new house. So I had to go to Starbucks or somewhere else that I can use the internet using my laptop. But I'll try to update regularly.

**Markwyldespirebuster said:**

"**its good keep it up."**

Thanks. Since my cousin, Angie (we share the same FanFiction account), and I will be writing this story together. Well actually I wrote this chapter and the previous one. Since Angie and I don't see each other much, she will be editing this and that after I finish writing the whole chapter.

**dragonlver said:**

**"Oh Oh Oh pick me pick me I know I know It's Elsa right? and your grammar is fine. I can't wait to read the next chapter update soon please"**

Yes you're right! I'd be happy to update soon but... I will be very, very busy from today until October. So I won't be updating regularly. I will probably be free on September and the 3rd week of October.

**The end of the reviews. Thank you so much to those who review, follow and favourite this story.**

**Oh, and I may be changing the title of this story. ****I haven't sent this updated chap to Angie. So be prepared to have a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Enough of my ramblings. Go on. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_September, 1715_

The woman takes a deep breath as the _Wynter_ – that is what Jack decided to name his brig – reaches the docks. Nassau is still the same and yet different than the last time she came here. She had on her tricorne; it was _his_ before he disappeared. She put it on right after they took the ship. She followed Jack to the Old Avery, a tavern on the hill overlooking the harbour, to meet some of his old friends. She kept her head down the whole walk to the tavern

"You name your brig after your dead dog."

She wondered why Jack didn't pull out his pistol and make the man eat his words. She had her hand on the hilt of her sword, just in case if it turns to a bloody fight. But nothing happened.

"Elsa, the _Wynter_'s quartermaster."

Her head snapped up at the sound of her name. The men Jack was talking to had their mouths hang open. _Never seen a woman being a pirate before, eh?_

"Elsa, this is Nicholas St. North, Aster Bunnymund and Robert Sandman," Jack introduced, gesturing to the men.

"I prefer if you call me North," the Russian informed. North is a big bulky man, he probably could make you piss in your pants. On arms, he had 'Nice' tattooed on his right forearm and 'Naughty' on the other. You could also mistaken him as Santa.

"You could just call me Sandy." Sandy smiled at Elsa, which she returned with her own. Elsa realize that Sandy was a tad bit shorter than her. His sandy blond hair is in spikes – guess that is where he gets his name.

The man with black hair hissed, "Its bad luck to have a woman on a ship. You know that." Elsa reckons that is Aster. He still has a slight Australian accent when he talks. Aster has green eyes that remind her of her cousin. And man... that guys has lots of tattoos.

Everyone knew it was bad luck for a woman to be in a ship – pirate ship to be exact. Elsa really had enough of hearing it over and over again. Men always underestimate woman. Jack placed his hand on her hand to prevent her from drawing her sword. He decided to change the subject before it becomes bloody.

"I'm looking for men to crew my ship," Jack told them.

"Well," Sandy said, "there's scores of capable men about, but use caution. A shipload of king's sailors showed up a fortnight back, causing trouble and knocking about like they own the place."

**~ o ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ o ~**

"This is her house," Elsa told Jack.

Like any other house in Nassau, the house in made out of wood. The colour on the wood seemed to be chipped off. The door opened to a woman with strawberry blond hair. They woman looked at them with confusion written on her face. When Elsa removed her tricorne, she looked at Elsa with surprise. "Elsa?"

Elsa gave her sister a hug before they were ushered inside. She notice that a man stood beside Elsa. The man had brown hair that matches his eyes. "Who is that?" She asked her eyes narrowed to the man.

Elsa realized she didn't introduce Jack to Anna. "Jack, Anna. Anna, Jack." The house isn't small and it definitely isn't big. "Do you mind if we stay at your house tonight?" Elsa asked carefully.

Anna stiffened. "You're still not giving up finding him?"

"I'm sorry, no. I won't stop until I find answers. Good night," Elsa said softly as she grabbed the blankets and pillows from Anna's hand. She placed it on the wooden floor and lay down on it. Anna stomped her feet to her room, which left Jack standing there awkwardly.

Jack walk towards Elsa and lay down beside her. "You should apologise to her," Jack whispered to Elsa before he closed his eyes.

Elsa turn towards Jack's sleeping form. He looks peaceful in his sleep. She didn't know why she trust him, even in just few months she knew him, she trusted him.

Trust needs to be earned,_ the voice in her mind said._

She shouldn't be his quartermaster, but she couldn't resist. She had other things to do like hunt the man who has information about _him_. The informant will be waiting for her at the docks tonight. She had to get to him after Jack and Anna is asleep, so they won't notice her missing in the middle of the night.

Elsa is being extra careful not the make the floorboard creak. She had her tricorne on her head. She closed the door gently not to make any sound. Elsa kept her head down and walk towards the harbour.

The informant sat on a log in front of a blazing fire; he had his back on her. She sat on the sand beside him, he offered her a bottle of rum but she declined. She needed to keep her head clear. He handed a piece of paper in exchange a pouch full of coins. He opened the pouch and seemed to be satisfied with the amount, stood and left her. She rolled the paper on her hand and finally opened it.

_San Inagua Island_

_William Oakley_

That is all the information she needed.

* * *

**He, him, his. She is really careful not to say his name. Maybe, just maybe you will get to know who the hell 'He' is. I do hope you enjoy this story.**

**I'm very sorry for the delay. **

**Don't forget to favourite, follow or review this story. **

**Ciao! See ya'll in the next chapter!**

**~ Willow**


	3. March 1716

**Hey its Willow and it is time to reply the reviews you sent! You guys can skip this part but be warned. There may be important stuff.**

**markwyldespinebuster said:**

"**ugh I miss you the other FFs im following is either done/halt/slow/gone and its Sooo sad :c"**

I did feel the same thing there at one point when the FF is done and all… I'm sorry but I just finished my History assignment and I passed up today so I get to post this chapter. I hope this chapter will turn that frown upside down. :) *gives cookie*

**Aries Celestion (Guest) said:**

"**If I could, I would bet my money on Pitch or Hans as the guy Elsa is searching for. **** Its been a while since Ive seen a Pirate AU and I am extremely glad you have met up my standards as a good AU ****. "**

OH MY GOD! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I haven't seen a Jelsa Pirate AU before so... here we are. Ah… Pitch and Hans. That would be spoilers for you guys. But all I can tell you is this: You're going to meet Hans in the prison along with Jack or Elsa. And Pitch. You'll see.

"**Im sounding a bit formal aren't I? Well then… HOLY MOTHER FRICKIN CHEETOS WHAT AN AMAAAAAAZING STORY! SOOOOO MUCH CLIFGHANGERS! ARGH! I LOVE PIRATES AND JELSA… AND MY FANGIRL MATH IS CORRECT, PIRATES**

**JELSA EPIC AWESOMENESS! :') btw whats your time zone/ country? I need to know"**

About that… I sorry 'bout that. No worries, I also hate cliffhangers. My time zone is **GMT +8:00 **but I wont tell you which country I am from.

**That is the end of your reviews. Thank you again for the those who follow, favourite and reviews. I wasn't expecting it to be this much. Really I wasn't. **

**Be prepared to have lots of grammar and spelling mistakes because I didn't sent this to Angie yet. Sorry Angie! I'll make it up for you!**

**I actually have to do some research – school related project – but instead I update this FF. So enjoy.**

* * *

_March, 1716_

Jack and Elsa balanced themselves on a tree branch, they moved like a wraith in the night. Jack hoped Aster and Sandy mange to keep the _Wynter_ in one piece. Elsa insisted she go alone, but being a gentleman, Jack decided to keep her safe. They got into a small argument that ended with Elsa reluctantly let him follow.

They listened to a conversation which Jack recognize in particular, William Oakley. He was the only privateer that survived the attack at Santa Catalina where the Royal Navy was collecting supplies. According to the villagers back home, he was a hero. But then, why would Elsa hunt someone like him?

Elsa had her eyes trained on Oakley, the Irish scumbag. She waited for the perfect opportunity to interrogate him. First lesson she was taught as a pirate was that if you set out to kill someone, you'd better finish the job.

They kept an eye on the movement of the troops. To their luck the guards who stayed within their line of sight, stood outside the manor. They jumped down from the tree and landed on the balls of their feet, barely making any sound.

They crept toward the back door avoiding the workers at the garden. Elsa had her dagger in her hand in case one of the guards decided to barge in uninvited. True to her thoughts she saw two men standing at the entrance to Oakley's chambers.

Elsa gestured Jack to take the one on the right, while she take the other. Jack pulled his dagger from his belt, pulled back his arm and threw it. Elsa did the same, she had to admit his shot isn't accurate but good enough – it hit just above the collarbone. They rushed to the bodies to prevent it from hitting the wooden floor with a loud thump and the lowered the bodies to the floor gently. Elsa pulled out the knife and wiped it clean on the guard's coat.

Elsa burst in the room not bothering to hide the bodies with Jack following her. Oakley turned around in surprise but before he could scream, drove her dagger into him. Jack wasn't expecting her to do that to Oakley but it manage to silence him.

"You remember the gift you gave to him," Elsa asked as she pulled the knife from his chest. It made a slight sucking sound. His eyes went wide at the sight of the blade.

"You're his daughter, aren't you?" Oakley coughed.

"Aye and I want answers. What did you do to my father?"

Oakley gave her a cruel laugh. "I didn't do anything. He shouldn't have left his family in the first place."

Elsa pressed the bloody knife to his throat. "I ask again, what did you do to him?"

"I told you nothing. I did nothing to him," he spat.

"Then tell me this, why are your man hunting me?" She pressed the knife harder, drawing more blood.

"Haven't it occur to you that your father is behind all this. Have it? He was the one who order them to capture you and shackled to the galleon. We knew we had to take out the both of you out of the picture," he turned his head to Jack. "They should have hanged your head for treachery, boy."

He coughed violently; his life is slowly draining from his body. "My part is played, pirate." He closed his eyes, and said his last word. "My death will not stop them from killing you."

They riffled through his things in his room. They found some maps and Elsa found a letter with a broken seal. Before she was about to begin read it, they heard shouts and sound of battle. They knew it was the _Wynter_'s crew.

They ran out of the manor with cutlass in hands and joined the battle.

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter. But I hope its ok. Did anyone heard the news about OUAT? Elsa, Kristoff and Anna is going to be on the next season! I heard rumours it is going to be where Frozen is left. I hope Elsa didn't end up evil. I swear if Elsa is going to be with someone else – **_**other than Jack Frost**_** – in OUAT, I'm gonna throw a fit.**

**I hate my love life. I just found out today my guy best friend used to like me. I have no idea why I told you this.**

**Anywho… Don't forget to favourite, follow or review this story. **

**Now if you would excuse me. I heard my sandwich calling me. Ciao! See ya' in the next chapter!**

**~ Willow**


	4. July 1716

**Hey! Its me again! So here are the replies to those who reviewed.**

**markwyldespinebuster asked:**

"**what are you talking about what ouat?"**

Once Upon A Time (OUAT) is a tv series. Its like all the fairytale mashed up together. It's a very interesting series if you ask me. (If Elsa didn't end up evil and if she is with someone else. Then I would say it is an interesting show.)

**Lostblueheart 16 said:**

"**me too I love once upon atime but, if elsa evil I going to kill"**

Blood will be spilled…

**Trapid (Guest) said:**

"**Holy moly. This is exciting, though I was hoping for longer chapters. Update soon!"**

Well… sorry 'bout that. But don't worry this chapter is 5 pages long.

**Remember the school project I have to do? I have to do it by 18 July. So I will be busy till then. So after I finish my project, I promise I will update this story regularly. **

**Be prepared to have lots of grammar and spelling mistakes because I didn't sent this to Angie yet. Actually I haven't mentioned that I updated this story yet. I'm so sorry, Angie!**

**So here is another chapter of **_**The Wynter**_**. You guys deserve it. Enjoy!**

* * *

_July, 1716_

After the death of William Oakley, Aster took the galleon and returned to North. As what Jack said, "A gift to North." Although Jack owned the manor and the galleon, he gave it to them because all he needed is the _Wynter_ and his crewmates. Not to forget his quartermaster Elsa.

As for the rest of the soldiers, they could either choose, 'join us and become a pirate' or 'enjoy your swim'.

Sandy had remained behind, while Jack left to the sea. To continued their next journey to Kingston. They read the letter one night while Jack steered the ship.

"This letter is sent from Kingston. By someone that goes by the name 'The Orion'," Elsa looked up from the letter. "Do you know who he is?"

"Give me that letter." Elsa gave him the letter and they exchange places. "No, I don't but on the bright side, I know the way to Kingston."

**~ o ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ o ~**

"They are here, Lannan," the assassin informed. "Should I kill them?"

"No, wait for the right time," said The Orion. "Don't forget the plan. Remember to take out Jack and leave Elsa to me." He sent the hired assassin away to do his duty he was paid to do.

He has been waiting for them to arrive for months. Oakley may have failed to kill them, but he is bound not to. Now it's his turn. He looked out of the window of his house to the sea.

It's a matter of time till they find him.

**~ o ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ o ~**

"The air smells different here," Jack observed.

"What do you expect? It's a town," Elsa retort.

In did it is different. Kingston was beautiful. It had grown from a refugee camp into the largest town in Jamaica; it wasn't a large town, just the largest in Jamaica. The sea was the clearest blue – the same shade as Elsa's eye – and it seemed to glitter and hold the ships aloft that were anchored in the bay.

Jack had one of his crewmate in-charge of the _Wynter_'s safety. He would murder the person who dares to destroy his precious ship.

Elsa had to dress like a respected woman, which means she had to wear a dress. Much to her dismay she still wore her boots and pants underneath her skirt. Jack had borrowed her tricorne, she reluctantly gave it to him after he used his 'puppy-dog eyes'.

They made their way through the crowded street of Kingston to the market. Jack knew one thing about the soldiers, they like to gossip. The guards sure know this person named 'the Orion'.

Jack took place on a bench with Elsa beside him, as it to simply sit. Elsa leaned her head on Jacks shoulder, while Jack had his arm around her waist. "Don't think about it," Elsa whispered.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jack simply gave her a crooked smile.

They sat there snuggled up pretending to enjoy the company but was actually listening to a conversation taking place between two Spaniard.

"Have you heard about the extra security at Crispin Lannan's party this evening?"

Asked the taller guard.

"_Si_, I heard it will be like anything like the previous parties," the shorter guard replied.

"That's what they all say. But why would he be having a party? Wasn't he suppose to be hunting pirates?"

"It's because the friend of his daughter's birthday."

"What was the name of the daughter?"

"Teresa Oakley."

Jack and Elsa had both stiffened. Oakley.

It's a perfect time to attend the party.

**~ o ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ o ~**

Elsa had pickpocket an invitation from a man. The party is being held at Crispin Lannan's mansion. They asked direction to the mansion from the local.

Jack and Elsa had to wear the proper clothes for the attire. Jack tried to tame his tousled hair but it stayed the same. Elsa had her hair in a French bun and wore a blue dress that brings out her eyes. They had to steal those clothes since neither of them had one.

They made their way to the mansion. The party itself looks like they are having a ball instead of a birthday party. Jack gave the invitation that Elsa stole earlier to the guard, who stood at the entrance.

"Keep your eyes open," Jack whispered in her ear.

Jack couldn't spot where Crispin Lannan would be – infect he doesn't even know who the bloody hell is he! Instead of having the pair of them together, they went to their separate ways.

Elsa wondered around in the mansion since the guests are allowed to wonder inside. Elsa snag a glass on champagne as a waiter offered her one. She admired one of the paintings hanged at the wall, occasionally sipping her champagne. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is," she agreed. She looked to her left to find a man with fair hair and steely gray eyes staring back at her.

"Crispin Lannan, ma'am." He took her hand in his and placed a kiss on it.

"Anna Thorn. Please to meet your acquaintances," she replied politely. "Where did you buy all this paintings?" Elsa pretended to be interested in the paintings.

"This one is imported from France," Lannan told her. "There are more of painting I bought from France. Would you like to see more?"

Elsa is prepared for anything bad to happen. So she took the risk of following him. "So how did you know Teresa Oakley?" She asked trying to dig the secrets he is keeping.

"I knew her father." Elsa notice that they are walking to secluded part of the mansion. "He was killed by pirates."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"I wish I know who killed them. But the information I know is that he is killed by the pirates name Jack Frost and Elsa Snow." Elsa went pale as he mentioned Jack and her own name.

Lannan drew his sword out and slashed it towards Elsa, who manage to avoid it by an inch. She reach for her dagger that she kept I her boot and threw it at him. Thankfully it hit his arm that is holding the sword and he dropped it on the floor screaming. Elsa rushed towards the sword picked it up and drove it in his guts.

She lowered him down to the floor and remove the sword from his guts. He was dying fast and she had to interrogate him fast before he dies. "So you are the Orion are you?"

Lannan spat blood on her face. She remove her dagger from his arm, wipe it on his fancy clothes and she wiped the blood on her face clean with a handkerchief. "Let me ask you again, are you the Orion?"

"Ask me a real question." He smiled at her cruelly, showing his bloody teeth.

"Why are you killing us?" Elsa asked gritting her teeth.

Lannan laughed. "Now that's a question. Henrik ordered us to kill you as for Jack; he deserves to die after what he did to Henrik."

Elsa froze. Henrik? Why would _her father_ want them dead?

"Speak sense, lad. Why would Henrik wants us dead? What did Jack do to him which makes him want to kill Jack?"

He laughed cruelly and coughed hard. "You could go ask him yourself. Why won't you ask dear Jack yourself? Oh wait. He is already dead by now."

Elsa widen her eyes and left the dead man. She retrace her steps back to the courtyard and search for Jack. She saw Jack sitting on a bench. They way Jack sat awkwardly on the bench made her blood run cold.

As she reached Jack, she lift up his chin. He is getting paler. "Stay with me Jack!"

She shouted 'Help' as loud as she could. Jack gazed at those beautiful blue eyes of her. He was so reckless! "I am sorry Elsa."

"Don't close your eyes! Please! Please don't close them," she begged.

No matter how hard he tries to keep them open, his eyes flutters and he slowly close them. Darkness soon claimed Jack as their own.

**~ o ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ o ~**

The red head assassin was paid handsomely.

She did felt guilty killing that man. But she has no choice, from the start when she accepted the contract, there was no going back. This was the only job that she is skilled in.

* * *

**Seriously, I think this is the longest chapter that I wrote. (So far)****. Thank you again for those who follow, favourite and reviews. **

**Don't forget to favourite, follow or review this story. I'd like to hear your thoughts about this story.**

**Ciao! See ya'll in the next chapter!**

**~ Willow**


	5. August 1716

_August, 1716_

It has been a few weeks they have seen their captain hurt since Kinston. They crew knew better to pry about it. They crust the captain and vice versa, especially when they owe Captain Frost. They know being a pirate is a very dangerous occupation. In fact they – and all the pirates – have a bounty on their heads.

Once you become a pirate, there is no going back.

The _Wynter_'s quartermaster, Elsa, is a fearsome lass. They know better not to mess with her, unless you want to be unmanned by her. She may be a beauty but don't let that fool you. The lad who manage to win her heart, would be a lucky one and will be envied by others. If she manage not to kill him first, that is.

Captain Jack Frost is one of the people not to make enemy with. He may be your best of friend but he may also be your worst enemy. They have seen him fight before, he fought like a devil. The crew are quite – no, very surprise to see him wounded.

Badly wounded.

The captain himself isn't allowed to be on deck while he was injured. They find it quite amusing so see the captain being held captive in his own ship.

Hiccup Haddock was steering the _Wynter _when their brig was hit by a British galleon. They weren't expecting to be hit by them. As long as you don't disturb them, they won't disturb you. Hiccup was minding his business then suddenly – BAM – they were hit.

Jack is so going to hang his head.

Elsa and Jack were in the captain's quarter when they felt the impact. They were to busy arguing to bother to even look out at the window. They rushed out to the main deck. When they saw the British soldier on the opposing ship, Jack glared accusingly at Hiccup.

Blood drained from Hiccup's face.

Jack ran to the quarterdeck – with Elsa trailing behind him. Hiccup gave the wheel to Jack, hands trembling. "Battle positions!" Jack ordered.

They crew scrambled around the deck, reloading the cannons.

"Jack, you're still injured," Elsa said. "You should be resting."

"No, the ship and the crew are at stake here," he shouted over the noise. "And you expect me to sit back and relax?!"

Elsa was quiet. "Get ready to fire on Captain's mark!"

The British drew their fire when they were distracted. Jack turned the ship hard right, trying to avoid the incoming shots. But it still hit the ships hull. The rage burning in Jack seem to be increasing rapidly.

All he see is red.

Jack saw the chance to fire while the British are reloading theirs. "Fire!" Jack shouted and the bullets shoot out from the cannon into the brig, leaving is a venerable spot.

"There's a blind spot, Captain!" One of the crew informed.

"Aim towards it! Be ready to fire on my mark."

The crew on the swivelled gun aimed at the exposed barrels. With a simple order of "Fire", they release the trigger. Most of the bullets hit its mark and the barrels was lit with fire. While the rest of the bullets, hit some unlucky British soldiers.

With the burning barrels the British were starting to panic. Now would be the chance for them to board the ship.

"Get ready to board the ship lads."

He was responded by loud cheers. Jack steered the ship towards the crippled brig. The crew scrambled to grab their cutlasses and pistols. When the _Wynter_ is near to the British galleon, they threw the griphook and they pulled it so that it is easier for them to board the ship.

They British soldiers tried to cut the chord and most of them died trying. Jack released the wheel of the _Wynter_ and pulled out his pistol to help his crewmate but Elsa grabbed his arm, making him turn around to face her. When he looked at her he thought her face would be full of rage, but instead it is filled with an emotion that he couldn't well describe.

_Don't die_, her blue eyes seem to be speaking to his brown eyes.

Before he could free his arm, Elsa grabbed a fistful of his shirt and covered her lips with his. Jack's eyes widened in surprise.

When they parted, Jack gave her his significant smile. "No promise there."

"If you die in there," she responded. "I'll kill you myself."

She replace Jack's place at the helm and pulled out her own flintlock pistol, beginning to shoot from where she stood.

Jack leaped to the ship with the rest of the crew. Jack had his eyes open for the captain of this lovely brig. The captain would usually wear the finest and the fanciest coat on the ship. Jack spotted the captain at the helm of the ship fighting of his man, slaying them one by one.

"Give me a challenge! You're all like child's play!" The captain roared, laughing. "Now where is you're coward captain, pirates?"

"Here," Jack declared, smirking as he made his way to the circle of people surrounding the captain. "Now, how about a real challenge?"

The captain of the British galleon smiled cruelly at Jack. He took off his hat, threw it to the side. The captain gave to one of the soldiers his pistol and coat, revelling a plain white shirt.

Jack did the same, only this time Jack didn't have any headgear.

They drew out their swords, pointing toward each other. Both the _Wynter_'s crew and the British soldiers stood around both the captain in a circle. Both the captain tense, waiting for the other made their first move.

The captain made his first move and Jack parried it with his cutlass.

_CLANG_

Jack spend the next few blows to know the rhythm of the skill of the captain. He studied which hand he favours most, the speed of his attack.

"Giving up yet?"

"Never," Jack replied. The British manage to graze Jack's cheek, leaving a trail of blood. Jack could feel his wound on his right side reopening. All those times trapped in the ship wasted. He had to finish the duel soon before he ends up losing more blood.

Blood stained on Jack's shirt.

The captain seems to favour his right hand. Jack swapped the sword on his right to his left. Jack had trained to fight with his left hand, so that his left hand is as good as his right. If he ends up surviving this duel, he had to thank North for all those years he trained him.

Jack attacked him on his weak side and the captain had a hard time to move fast to defend. Jack could see in the captain eyes, he is getting desperate to win. It made him careless. He kicked the captain's feet from beneath and drove his blade in the fallen captain's heart.

The rest of the British soldiers dropped their swords and muskets after they saw their captain has fallen. The_ Wynter_'s crew cheered. The crew tied the soldiers in a tight knot, preventing them from using their hands.

"Salvage the ship, take anything that you find that is useful for us to use," Jack ordered the crew. "We need to fix the damage done on the ship."

He than turn and faced the soldiers. "We both have lost men I that little battle. Since I'm feeling generous today, here is what I'm offering to you," Jack continued. "You can join us or you could enjoy your little swim back to England. So choose wisely. If you still haven't decide yet, I'll throw you off board."

"One."

"Two."

"Captain," Hiccup interrupted, he turned to face Hiccup. "We found the woman in the lower deck."

Hiccup gestured towards the redhead woman, who is being held by two of Jack's crew. Well, that's a familiar sight.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in," Jack said, smirking.

"The name's Merida," she informed, as she spat near Jack's boots.

"Take her to the holding cell. Then I'll decide what I should do to her."

The two of Jack's crewmate dragged her back to the _Wynter_. Jack turned back towards the British soldiers, asking, "Where were we?"

**~ o ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ o ~**

"What are you going to do with her?" Elsa asked, as she was stitching back his wound.

They had stopped at a small island for a few days to rest before they continue to Nassau. Jack winced at the pain. "Don't move!"

Jack did as he told. "I don't know, honestly, I don't know."

While Elsa was stitching up his wounds, she realize she had not seen him shirtless before. That thought made her blush. Jack had nasty scars on his back – not that she find it weird, she also had a few – but what intrigued her is the tattoos.

The tattoo of ravens. The three ravens trailed from the left side of Jack's neck to in between of his shoulder blades. The third raven is white outlined by black, while the other two are black.

Strange.

"Jack, can I ask you something?" Elsa asked as she finished stitching his wounds, she took a roll of bandage on her right to secure the stitches.

Jack sat up straight from his bed, wincing. "Go ahead."

"What does the tattoo means?"

Jack let out a tired breath, dropping his gaze down at his hands. "It represents my family. I never told you this before right?" Elsa simply nodded. There's a pregnant silence.

"I don't mind if you are not ready–"

Jack cut off Elsa's sentence, he look at her in the eyes. "No, its fine. The two black ravens represent my mother and sister. I never knew my father; he left us when I was still young. I could hardly remember him. The white raven shows how fucked up my life is."

Jack suddenly leaned in to kiss Elsa and she kissed him back. "It's not fucked up. I've known you for 2 years," Elsa said when they parted.

He lets out a nervous laugh. If only she knew.

They lay down on the bed. Elsa's head was on his bare chest, he wrapped an arm around her petite frame. "I'm sorry for pulling you into this mess. As you know, I'm searching for answers about my father. He was a privateer once. Then one day he just disappeared.

"The day when we were at Havana, Lannan – the Orion – told me that Henrik wanted us dead. He told me you are suppose to die after what you did to Henrik. Who is this Henrik? And what did you do to him that makes him want you dead so much?"

Elsa lie the fact she knew who the hell Henrik is. But she is curious how her father knew Jack.

"I wish I knew," he lied. He shut his eyes close, trying to erase the painful memory played on his mind.

It wasn't Elsa who started this mess. It was Jack, Elsa is only dragged along.

**~ o ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ o ~**

Merida fiddled with her locket hanging on her neck. It was a picture of her family in it. Her parents were killed by a bear. She was left to take care of her brothers at a young age. The redhead know Hiccup, he too know her. They kept quiet about it. Neither said a word.

"I'm sorry, Merida," Hiccup mumbled, sliding down against the cell door.

Merida clutches her locket in her hands and lay down on the blanket provided by Elsa, the quartermaster. "It's my fault actually. I shouldn't have tried to kill him in the first place."

Hiccup was quiet. "Let's hope he didn't decide to kill you or something."

Hiccup reached out for her hand and she accepts it, holding it tightly for comfort.

* * *

**Holy shit! 6 pages! I find it easier to write this story that my other one **_'Swapped by Midnight'_**. So yup, Hiccup knows Merida. Jack won't do anything cruel to Merida. Don't worry.**

**And I am ****NOT**** shipping ****Merida x Hiccup****. Astrid is going to show up soon. Just so we're clear. I don't want any shipping wars with Mericcup and Hiccstrid shippers, 'kay? Astrid is going to show up soon. Do you think I should add Rapunzel and Flynn? I realize I didn't mention Tooth in here. Tooth will show up. Soon.**

**Eventually.**

**Did anyone watch the FIFA match just now? What the hell?! Brazil lost! 3 - 0 to Netherlands. **

**Don't forget to favourite, follow or review this story. Let me know what you think of this story. Thank you again for all the reviews, favorites and follows.**

**Ciao! See ya'll in the next chapter!**

**~ Willow**


	6. January 1717

**Hey it me, Willow again! As always the reviews first then the story.**

**FrozenSWLoKfan01 said:**

"**Update soon. Pls!"**

I'll try. *smiles sheepishly*

**Moon730 said:**

"**yay update sood I wanna know**

**yeah I saw the last part of the match."**

Sad for Brazil. They lost! *goes to a corner and cry*

**Guest said:**

"**OMG love this! I know! Brazil stinks after neymar broke his back :( but go Argentina tomorrow! Whooo"**

I totally agree! You can see how painful it was for Neymar to walk down the stairs. Damn it must be painful. Argentina lost sadly. I never really like Argentina. Sorry. Germany won! I wont rub it on your face for Argentina losing. I had enough at school for my classmates to rub it in my face when Brazil lost.

_Don't cry for me Argentinaaa…._

**SyafiqahIshak said:**

"**Its refreshing to read your Assassin Cred black flag version of Jelsa. Cant wait for more chapters."**

Hehe… You notice that didn't you? Assassin's Creed is AWESOMEEE! But there wont be any Templars and Assassins in this story.

**I realised that we have 1 more year before Woodes Rogers go to Nassau. To those who played **_**Assassin's Creed Black Flag**_** you would know that. So I may be using bits and bits of the event from game in this story.**

**You guys earn this after all the reviews, favourite and follows. I thank you all for reading this story. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

_January, 1717_

Jack was back in Nassau. It is the only home that he knows – other than the _Wynter_. To be honest he barely remember the first few weeks he came here, only fragments. He has been drinking at the Old Avery again.

He did have a slightest hope that he could forget Henrik. He really did felt guilty for _almost_ killing him. He thought Henrik was dead. Jack buried his head on the table, his arms covering.

Jack sat there alone drinking his misery away. That is more or less how he spends the first few weeks. He would drink and the following day found him self passed out at random places. Then the whole cycle begins again until Elsa found him on this particular day.

There wasn't really much place that he could be found.

Elsa sat on the opposite side of table. Jack looked up and saw Elsa in front of him, smirking at the state he is in. Jack leaned back on his chair. "What do you want?" Jack slurred, slightly drunk.

"For starters, stop drinking," Elsa said. He noticed Elsa hasn't been wearing her tricorne. He looked at her closely. He could spot her freckles dusting on her pale complexion. How her eyes looks like the sea. Oh boy… if only he could blabber on and on.

"You're beautiful," he blurted out. He wanted to smack himself but he did blame it on the rum. Despite the fact that he is in drunken state, he is still aware.

Elsa blushed but she quickly brushes it away since Jack won't remember anything the next morning. She grabbed his hand, pulling him up on his feet.

Jack scowled; the ground that he is standing on seems to be moving around.

They walk towards Anna's house, since Elsa figured Jack wouldn't want to be embarrassed in front of his crew. "Where are we going?" Jack pouted.

"You'll see."

They walk up the stairs to Anna's humble home with Elsa dragging Jack. Elsa knocked on the wooden door and waited patiently while Jack sat on the stairs passed out, leaning on the wall. Anna opened the door.

Before Anna had the chance to ask, Elsa cut her off. She gestured to Jack who had his mouth wide open and snoring. _Well that is a charming sight_. They struggled to carry – more to dragging – Jack inside.

_Damn he's heavy._

Once they had managed to drag him in one of the empty room, Elsa closed the door behind her. Elsa found Anna on the steps of her home, massaging her shoulder. She sat beside Anna, gazing the beautiful sea. "Father is hunting us," Elsa blurted out.

Anna whipped her head towards Elsa, shocked at what her sister just said. "Father? But why would he do that?"

"I don't know," Elsa answered truthfully.

"Hold on," Anna spoke. "You said 'us'. Who is _us_?"

"Jack," she told her. "I don't know why Father wants him dead. He was a privateer and Jack is not…?"

"There is a big _'if'_ there. There must be secrets that Jack is not sharing with you."

Elsa advert her gaze from meeting Anna's. _Jack? A privateer?_ That seems impossible. She was so deep in her thoughts, she didn't even notice Anna went in the house and returned with a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

Anna handed them to Elsa, who looked at her quizzically. "You need it more than I do," Anna added. "I can always get another one."

Elsa accepted it, she hold the weapons as if it was fragile. She smiled knowingly at Anna. "Who made this?"

"The local blacksmith."

Elsa tilted her head slightly, amused of the obvious. "Care to tell me the name?"

"I-it's…um… Kristoff," Anna stammered blushing.

Elsa hugged her sister, mumbling "Thank you."

**~ o ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ o ~**

"_You shouldn't have told them!"_

_Jack pointed his flintlock pistol towards Henrik. Henrik had his back on the ground, clutching his bleeding arm. Jack had found Henrik with an enemy, telling them the current location of the troops. He deserves to die for treason._

"_Come on! Kill me!" Henrik shouted._

_The pistol on his hand seems to grow heavier. He know it is wrong to kill his friend, but there is no way Henrik could escape the treason he made._

"_You shouldn't have done it," Jack said calmly, steadying his aim._

_Out of nowhere the Captain and crew had broke into the scene. They took out their pistols and aimed it towards Jack. "Lower the weapon, Jack," the Captain ordered. Jack did as he was ordered to, his eyes never leaving Henrik._

_But by then, someone had hit something on the back of his head._

Jack woke up, sweating. He breathed heavily, sitting up.

He took off his shirt and laid it on the bed. He swings his legs off the bed, his bare feet touching the woody floor. He looked at the table at the corner of the room. His coat folded neatly and most of his weapons are on the table. He also notice a clean shirt folded on top of his coat.

Jack pulled on his boots – which was place beside the bed – and stood up, surveying his surroundings. _Where am I?_

He walk towards the table and pulled on the clean shirt. As he reached for his coat, the door opened revealing Anna, bringing a tray with a bowl of soup and a loaf of bread. "I brought you lunch!" Anna announced.

He took the tray from Anna. "Thank you," he mumbled, flashing a smile.

Jack placed the tray on the table; he sat down and begin eating. "Elsa said to meet with you on the _Wynter_ after you're finish," Anna informed him.

Jack stood up, shrugging his coat on and grabbed all his weapons on the table. "Thank you again," he said as he walk pass Anna.

He left his lunch half uneaten.

**~ o ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ o ~**

Merida had been tried to the chair for interrogating.

Jack stood in front of her, arms crossed. "Who ordered you to kill me?" Jack asked calmly.

She had not said a word since she was tied on the chair. "Why should I tell you?" Merida sneered. "You'll kill me anyway."

"There was once a met a man, he was an expert in torture. He was able to keep his victim alive for days, but in constant pain. I was in the same place as you a long time ago," he continued. "I might spare you. _If_ you tell me who paid you to kill me."

She let out a tired breath and look at Jack in the eyes. "A few days before I tried to kill you, I got a letter that goes by the name 'Henrik'. I still have the letter," she told him truthfully.

"Where is the letter?"

"In there," she said, gesturing at the bag on the table. Jack walk towards the bag and search for the letter. He picked up the letter with a broken seal and begin reading.

_Miss Merida DunBroch,_

_If you would oblige the following terms, we would by all means reward you handsomely for your service._

_You mustn't tell anyone of this or we would have your love ones' head. Bear in mind, we have eyes and ears everywhere. I do recognize and know those who you love._

_Therefore, come to Kingston and search for the person named Crispin Lannan. Who also goes by the name 'the Orion'. We will be waiting._

_Henrik Anderson._

"That is all I know," she said quietly – almost a whisper.

_Henrik Anderson._

Jack turned around and pressed his dagger on her cheek. "What else do you know?" Jack spoke through greeted teeth.

"I – I don't know anything else. The letter arrived to me when I was in Ha – Havana," she stammered. "I was ordered to kill you and Elsa Snow."

Jack removed his dagger for her cheek and cut the ropes free. "I won't kill you. Not today at least," Jack said gravely.

Merida nodded and ran to the deck, afraid Jack decides to change his mind.

Jack sat on the chair, gripping his hair. Why? Why him? He need to forget about Henrik. If only he could go back to time and fix this. He stood up and walked up the stairs towards the deck.

Elsa stood next to Hiccup, who was talking to a blonde girl. When Elsa saw Jack, she made an excuse to Hiccup and walk towards Jack. "I need to talk to you," was all he said.

They went in the captain's quarters. Elsa had notice something was wrong with Jack. "What's wrong?" Elsa asked.

Jack handed the letter to Elsa. She skimmed the letter reading it twice. "Wha–," she begin. Her words were cut of when Jack kissed her fiercely.

"I need to forget," he said in between the kisses. Elsa's fingers are entangled with Jack's tousled brown hair. The kiss become more and more urgent as the kiss deepens. They remove their clothing one by one.

Elsa dragged his shirt up and over his head. His eyes never leave hers as Jack unlaced the corset Elsa wore. Somehow they end up on the bed, Jack pinning on top of her. Kissing her jaw and kissing her neck, shivers travel all the way down her spine.

They are lost with filling the desire of their own heart.

* * *

**It has been a long time since I have update, no? SORRY! I finished my assignment on Friday already. Then I spent my time on Saturday watching **_**Trinity Blood**_** and **_**Attack on Titan**_**. It is AAWWEEEESOMEEE!**

**On a more serious note. Remember when I said you will Pitch soon? **

**You already have met Pitch. He was somewhere in the last few chapters. I only mentioned him once – not by his name. But you're going to meet him soon enough (again). I'd like to hear you're theories.**

**Oh by the way, I don't have experience in kissing so I hope that part is fine. **

**Anyone heard about MH17? **#Pray4MH17

**Don't forget to favourite, follow or review this story. PM me if you wanna know the spoilers.**

**If you would excuse me, I hear my tea calling me. Ciao! See ya'll in the next chapter!**

**~ Willow**


	7. April 1717

**Willow here! As usual reply to your reviews first.**

**anteda122013 said:**

"**Its very good! And yes , i've heard from MH17. I'm a Netherlander."**

Thank you. About the MH17, I don't really watch news much. I wonder who shot the plane down. Hmm….

**moon730 said:**

"**yay cant wait for more.**

**I have NO experience either hehe"**

High five! When I wrote that chapter, I searched for books that have scenes like THAT. And the kissing too! Coz I have never been kissed before.

God, I feel so awkward…

**manh said:**

"**Pirates wohooo! Bbut I still need more Jelsa moments"**

More Jelsa moment, huh? Hmm… I'll try but I'm a sucker for writing fluffy stuff. I suck at the department. Sure I read Jelsa romance, Rivetra romance and all but I still can't write fluffy moments.

"**and maybe some scenes where Jack proves that he was the deadliest pirates?"**

It will come from time to time.

"**btw, I dont even watch OUAT but sure Im gonna get mad if Elsa is going to be with someone else! Its like they were made for each other and I cant see anyone other than Jack to be with Elsa.**

**And if OUAT were to continue where Frozen left, then I assume that Frozen 2 would be something totally different!"**

Same here! I can't imagine Elsa with someone else other than Jack. Is it even true there is going to be a Frozen 2? Coz I only heard rumours about it.

**That is the end for the reviews.**

**Guess what? I met Angie again! YAY! So anyway, I'm sorry I didn't update this story for a long time. I really am sorry. And again I will be busy until mid October. If I get to update this story in-between today until Oct it would be a miracle. **

**So enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_April, 1717_

Havana was a low port surrounded by forest and tall palm trees, their fronds a lush green that wafted gently in the breeze. In the busy town white stone buildings with red-slate roofs looked dilapidated and weather-beaten, bleached by the sun and blasted by the wind.

Havana's the kind of place where you can loiter without attracting much attention. And that's on a normal day. On a day they're hanging pirates, in every square the executions are due to take place, then loitering's not only expected, it's bloody well encouraged. The alliance between England and Spain may well have been an uneasy one, but there were certain matters on which both countries agreed.

One of them being: they both hated pirates. Another one: they both liked to see pirates hanged.

On the scaffold in front of Jack and Elsa – who is disguised as a man – three buccaneers stood with their hands tied, staring with wide frightened eyes through the nooses before them.

Not far away a Spanish officer – that Jack had forgotten his name – stood quietly. The officer had never spoken because he is a mute. Jack looked from him to the condemned men. He looked at them with his cold brown eyes. He imagined himself standing on the scaffold, seconds away from death.

But it's not easy to kill the pirate Jack Frost.

They weren't here for them though. Jack and Elsa stood with their backs to the weathered-bleached stone wall, as though there were idly watching the world go by and awaiting the execution.

"Are you still keen to be one of Federico's personal guards?" Asked a Spanish soldier nearby. Normally Jack wouldn't bother to listen to gossips, especially when soldiers are involved.

Jack looked from the corner of his eyes towards the direction of the conversation. The Spaniard seem to be talking to a simple commoner. "Aye, they are quite busy. Especially now since a friend of Federico is coming."

"What? Is he important?"

"It seems so. Henrik. That's his name but I don't really remember his last name. He's coming in about three months if I'm not mistaken."

The soldier and the commoner went on to discuss the brawl at the tavern earlier. Meanwhile, from the stage a Spanish soldier was announcing the crimes and ended with a, "You are hereby sentenced to be hanged by the neck until dead.

And with that, the Spanish officer pulled the lever, the trapdoor opened and the bodies fell. Elsa advert her gaze from the three swinging corpses.

Those bodies would be displayed in gibbets around the city. Jack and Elsa had seen such thing on their travels. They – the Spaniard – had little tolerance for pirates here and wanted the whole world to know it.

Jack nudged Elsa and the walk away from the square. Their expedition to the scaffold has given Jack the information he needed. Henrik would be arriving at Havana in three months.

All they had to do is wait.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the short chapter. But don't worry I'll write a longer one (I hope). So anyway I won't be updating any of my stories for a while. Like I said it would be a miracle if I get to update my story.**

**I was thinking the next chapter which is **_**May 1717, **_**should I make it Hiccup's POV or Jack or Elsa or anyone! I could write about Merida who is at – **

**Whoops! Almost slipped there. Sorry can't tell you where Merida is going to be on the next chap.**

**Don't forget to favourite, follow or review this story. Thank you again for all the reviews, follows and favourites. I wasn't expecting it to be this much.**

**If you would excuse me, I need to vacuum my room the 3****rd**** time today. Ciao! See ya in the next chapter!**

**~ Willow**


	8. May 1717

**Its me Willow! Again! As always replies to the reviews first.**

**doubLL said:**

"**whoa you know what, i always had an assassin's creed feel to this story since the first chap. Even though unity is not out yet, but elsa gives me a vibe how elise is going to be like. Keep it up, i love how you made elsa so badass ****"**

AC UNITY IS COMING OUT SOON! YAHOOOO! I really need to get my hands on that game. You noticed about that AC part of the story huh? Remember the first chapter where Jack was in the brig trapped in chains? It was exactly what happened to Edward Kenwey.

**Guest said:**

"**Wow just ummm… Wow"**

Umm… thank you…

**Snowqueeen (Guest) said:**

"**awesome please update soon really love your story with jells fluffiness"**

Oh, I wish I could update this story soon but I have an exam around the corner and I have to study. But I promise I will update this chapter by the 3rd week of October. I promise I will.

**Shot (Guest) said:**

"**PLS UPDATE I MUST KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!"**

Whoa there! Calm down. I'm finally updating this story. After a long time.

**Hi welcome back! I'm still alive and well. I finally get to update one chapter of this story. But I'll make it up to you by updating 2 chap the next time I get to update.**

**Enjoy! You guys deserve it after the long wait. Thank you for the lovely reviews. This is going to be Hiccup's POV btw.**

* * *

_May, 1717_

It has been almost a month and Elsa – and Jack too but he won't admit it – is getting real impatient as the weeks pass by. They had taken turns patrolling Havana – with the help of Hiccup.

Hiccup Haddock walk aimlessly around Havana it has been months since he had seen Astrid. He could only wish that he could stay longer with Astrid at Nassau. Probably after is contract with Jack is over they could heard back to Berk.

Jack had been his first friend since he travelled to Nassau the first time. Hiccup was the first person Jack had asked to be a part of the _Wynter_'s crew. But since Hiccup owed Jack, he approved. Jack had told Hiccup he could go back to his old life if he wants to but he had seen no point of going back.

Except for Astrid. She is the only reason he needed to stay alive.

Hiccup wonder around until at the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar sight of a redhead. He walk to Merida, grabbed her and dragged her into a narrow alleyway.

"Hiccup, what the hell are you doing here?" She writhed in his grip but he held her firmly.

"Scouting the area."

"It's about Henrik isn't it?" Merida asked. "I heard he is supposed to be here by next month."

"What?!" Hiccup exclaimed. "It was supposed to be in two more months. Who told you this?"

"I don't know," Merida said as Hiccup released his grip on her. "I got at letter from someone informing me."

Merida handed a letter to Hiccup. He skimmed though the letter. The letter was addressed to Merida but it was not signed at the bottom of the letter. "See? After I got the letter, I immediately came here."

"You have to show this to Jack," Hiccup said.

**Well yeah. That the end for this chapter. Its short I know. I'm sorry. I'll update again after my exams ended.**

**Bad news: 50% chance that I'm not into Jelsa anymore. **

**Don't forget to favourite, follow or review this story. Thank you again for all the reviews, follows and favourites. I wasn't expecting it to be this much.**

**~ Willow**


End file.
